Backpackers, hikers and the like have a need for warm water for use in cooking, washing and other necessities at a campsite. Fire and stoves are the most common means for heating water, but these require fuel as well as some rigid and often heavy container to hold the water being heated. Using solar energy is often an available means for heating water, but the problem for the backpacker entails providing an appropriate container that can hold water, and yet absorb solar energy in the most efficient manner. A further aspect of the problem of providing a water heater is in providing a container that is sufficiently strong and durable and yet relatively light in weight, as well as compact and thus easy to store and carry. The present invention solves these problems.
In order to increase the rate and efficiency of heat transfer from solar energy to water within a container, the invention contemplates the use of a heat absorbing black body element that is adaptable to be placed within the water filled container. Here, the problem arose of what form of black body element to use and how to insert it into the container so as to be most effective. Again, the present invention solves these problems.